Journey to Opposites
Journey to Opposites is the 19th episode of Evan Billion. Plot "The invasion has just begun," said Raydi'ation. "Our attempt to enslave Viscosia failed, but once we get a bigger army, that brat will not be able to stop us." "So what will we enslave now?" asked Pyrece. "Let's go to another dimension, the opposite one. And we must enslave Otecym," said Raydi'ation. "Perfect plan. What are you sitting around for?" asked Pyrece. They were in a spaceship that looked like a large flying crushed can. "Let's get us some durability." Theme song! On Otecym, it was very light. Tsotorps seemed to like the light, and bathe in it. "You want light? We can give you light!" said Pyrece, motioning to Raydi'ation. Raydi'ation's suit took the shape of a flashlight, and he used his body to make light. A few Tsotorps crawled towards them. Pyrece began to teach them how to fight. The Rustbucket 3 arrived, and Evan stepped out as new alien MLE. "You look so much like a girl," said Kevin. Evan held up his arm to Kevin. "Looking like girls show how tough boys are because they would take the form as a girl to save entire planets," said Kevin. "That's better," said Evan. "And now to do it to you guys." He held his arms at the Tsotorps, making them come back. Pyrece froze the Tsotorps, then melted the ice. They had no memory of Evan making them come back. Pyrece shot fire, and Evan jumped back, but he fell down. Evan saw a large blot of light, and hid behind it. The large blot of light flew away. "That is the Sakrad, it manipulates all the light on Otecym," said a Tsotorp. "In that case, let me try something," said Evan, holding his arms out at the Sakrad. Evan moved the Sakrad at Pyrece, and covered him up in light. Raydi'ation absorbed the Sakrad, giving him light powers. "Oh no! The Sakrad is gone!" yelled a Tsotorp. All of them ran, and the group ran with them. Evan turned back to normal. Evan saw a place with not that much light, and ran to it. Sharpoint made a diamond shield over them to block out the light. "What shall we doeth, Kevinoth?" asked Evan. "I hate stuff like that. How about we sell light?" said Kevin. "Thateth be a grand idea, Kevinoth," said Evan. "Stopeth talkingeth liketh thateth! Eth!" said Kevin. Sharpoint made a diamond container and shot tiny crystals in it. Rocket spit at the crystals, glazing them. They turned into light, and Sharpoint sealed the container. They made more, and Kevin absorbed the ground. He made a sign that said, "Missing the Sakrad? Recreation Containers!" Sharpoint sneezed crystals at the sign, and then it said, "POOP FART SNOT PEE TOILET BOOGER RESTAURANT!" A Tsotorp shaped like a humanoid walked up and took a container. He opened it, and light came out. "MY HOLY MASTER, I SHALL COME TO YOU AT WILL!" He floated up in the sky. "Let's ignore that," said Evan. Kevin made another sign, and they gave away all their light. Raydi'ation flew around and captured all the light containers, then absorbed the light. Then, he began to absorb the light that was already on Otecym. The Tsotorps ran to spots that Raydi'ation had not absorbed yet. Evan tried to turn into Lightmeraction, but instead turned into Combinationer. "There is nothing to combine," said Evan. "Combine this!" said Kevin. He absorbed an empty container, then threw it at Evan. Sharpoint shot a crystal, and Evan combined the container and the crystal to make a weapon. Evan grabbed it with his tail, then flew at Raydi'ation and started attacking him. Raydi'ation made a forcefield, but Kevin jumped up with mace hands and spring legs, then swung at Raydi'ation and hit him. Evan flew to Pyrece and threw the weapon threw him, but Pyrece regenerated and trapped Evan in a fire dome. Evan combined it with the ground, but he accidentally combined himself with the ground too. His head and hands were rocks, and his body was the whole ground. Evan transformed back, but forgot to uncombine himself. He moved his head and hands over to Rocket and Sharpoint. Raydi'ation shot a laser down at Kevin, and injured him. Kevin disabsorbed the container and Sharpoint carried him. They all moved until they found a nurse Tsotorp. Evan asked the Tsotorp to cure Kevin, but the Tsotorps were turning dark as well as the planet. Rocket wrapped around the Tsotorp to keep her from using her new dark powers. The nurse cured Kevin, and said he had to wait an hour before doing anything else. Evan left Sharpoint to stay with Kevin, then him and Rocket went to the main area. The Tsotorps were having an argument about who was better, Light Tsotorps or Dark Tsotorps. "Light Tsotorps are the real deal. They were made to dominate this planet, not Dark Tsotorps," said a Light Tsotorp. "Dark Tsotorps have more powers, and they should start their own planet," said a Dark Tsotorp. "Hey, that's not a bad idea," said another Dark Tsotorp. A lot of the Dark Tsotorps shot special lasers, and the lasers combined and started forming a black planet. Then, a Light Tsotorp appeared. "I wonder what those do," said the Light Tsotorp. He picked up a fading tree, and threw it at the lasers. The fading tree became dark. "Creating a new planet for black Tsotorps? Otecym is for both Tsotorps. Neither will be disapproved. I mean reapproved. I mean whatever approved." "That sounds a lot like Erreffo. It probably is," said Evan. The Dark Tsotorps shot dark lasers at Erreffo, but Evan turns into Upside Up and blocks it with a kiss blast. Raydi'ation and Pyrece appear and make a large laser that starts capturing the planet. Dark Tsotorps make dark forcefields, but the lasers cut through them. Evan jumps up to fight, but Rocket stretches him back and shakes his head. "Not powerful enough? Then I'll use Absorbo." Evan turned into him, and flew up. "Shoot one at me!" said Evan, and Raydi'ation shot a laser at him. Evan ate it. "I meant a dark laser," said Evan, and a Dark Tsotorp shot a dark laser at him. Evan became completely dark, and had a red mask and laser staff. He shot lasers from his staff at Pyrece, but he kept regenerating. Evan shot electricity at the laser staff, and made a large eagle missile. He shot it at Pyrece, and Pyrece got knocked out. Evan made a dark hammer and thrusted it down, but Raydi'ation shot through it. Evan made a dark boot and kicked Raydi'ation. Raydi'ation flew through the air, and shot a large beam. Evan flew after it and shot attacks at the beam, but couldn't destroy it. He made a dark mirror under it, and it reflected at Raydi'ation, but he absorbed it and got dark powers. Evan made a dark fist, but Raydi'ation made dark scissors to cut it. Then Kevin arrived, and he had absorbed dark energy. He made a super large dark blast that knocked Raydi'ation out. But he started to become crazy with power. Evan turned invisible and shot electricity at Kevin. Evan reverted back to normal, and Kevin turned to normal. They all got in the Rustbucket 3 and flew away. Pyrece and Raydi'ation woke up, and saw that Raydi'ation's light had returned to Otecym. Pyrece said it was useless, so they got back in their ship and started driving away. The Dark Tsotorps had turned light again, and Erreffo rolled to the ship. He shot out his tentacle, and grabbed the ship and pulled it down. He tore it open, and started beating Pyrece and Raydi'ation with his tentacles. Then other Tsotorps joined in. THE END Characters Evan Levin Kevin Levin Rocket Sharpoint Light Tsotorps Dark Tsotorps Villains Pyrece Raydi'ation Dark Nurse Tsotorp Erreffo Aliens Used MLE Combinationer (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lightmeraction) Upside Up Absorbo Trivia *This is one of the few episodes another dimension was visited. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Pyrece and Raydi'ation Story Arc